Sunsets
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: A sequel to Sunrises. Emerucry fluff and kink smut fic. Mention of Emberald (Emerald/Cinder) and Melanie/Miltiades/Cinder. R&R, hope you enjoy, and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap. *cover by Tumblr user 4K-ultra*


"Do you two think you can behave yourselves?" Cinder glared expectantly at her two young charges. After all of the bickering that'd filled their base over the last few days she'd grown tired of their childish behavior.

"Cinder, do I really have to-"

"Yes. You must." The purr in her voice was sultry and intimidating, demanding compliance.

"Cinder!" She whined the name of her amber eyed boss, hating the fact that she was being punished for something she hadn't done

"You're no walk in the park either, Emerald-"

"Quiet." Cinder's voice had lost it's purr and exchanged it for a more commanding tone. She was all but daring the two to speak out of turn again.

"You two will be fine sleeping in the same room together after that last incident-"

"That was a one time thing! Cinder, let me sleep with you-"

"Mercury will sleep in your room with you while the Malachites are here. Do I make myself clear?" Her eyes were iridescent, glowing bright amber and demanding compliance with her gaze as much as her voice.

"Yes, Cinder," Mercury sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. After a few seconds, he turned to Emerald, watching a myriad of emotions race across her face. She chewed at her lip, biting back a rather colorful string of swears.

"This is ridiculous... He's sleeping on the floor." Her cherry red eyes looked to Cinder, making sure the raven-haired woman understood that she wasn't resisting her demands. Emerald quickly walked away, leaving Cinder's room in a huff of anger. Not only would she have to make room to accommodate Mercury, but she'd have to hide some of her more intimate toys. Especially after last night…

Emerald quickly made her way through their base, heels clacking loudly across the linoleum floor until she arrived at her room and threw her door open in an exasperated huff. She cleared any incriminating evidence off her bed into a box and tossed it in her closet, then buried it under a pile of dirty laundry so he wouldn't accidentally find it. After a quick sniff she changed her sheets and opened the window, making sure the smell of her release wouldn't linger in the small room. She cleaned the room enough to be presentable before sitting down on the bed with a pout, waiting for her silver haired co-worker to arrive.

"Hey, roomie." His voice was aggravating, piercing the silence of her room like nails against a chalkboard. She glared at him, pointing at the floor across the room from her bed.

"You're sleeping on the floor. Don't touch me, don't touch anything, don't fart in here or you'll-"

"Don't bother you, yeah, yeah, I get it." Mercury shrugged and walked passed her, unfolding his bedsheets on the floor where she'd indicated. Emerald watched him closely, arms crossed over her chest as he pushed his box of spare clothes and other essentials into a corner of the room. When he'd finished, he jumped on her bed, stretching out his long limbs while he smirked at her.

"Get. Off. Now." It wasn't a request.

"Oh, come on-"

"Mercury. If you value your kneecaps, you'll get off my bed." Her fingertips reached for her weapons, running through the familiar motions from unholstering to firing.

"Are you actually going to fight me over this?" He watched her as she glared at him. He could tell she was angry but knew she was bluffing. He shrugged, putting his hands in the air in a sign of surrender.

"Fine, fine. I'll get off! Just chill." He walked back to his sheets on the floor, and got comfortable on the thin fabric as he stared up at the ceiling. Emerald settled herself back on her bed and wrapped herself in her satin sheets. They were warm, soft and inviting and smelled like detergent. She yawned, closed her eyes and started drifting off back to sleep.

Until Mercury sneezed. Again. And again. He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, trying to quiet himself as he flipped through his scroll.

"Sorry…"

She glared at him before closing her eyes again.

Another few seconds passed and he was taken by another sneezing fit.

"Are you serious?" Emerald's voice was filled with anger and a slight hint of concern.

"I'm sorry…" He rubbed his nose again.

"Did you have a cat in here?" He asked suspiciously.

"No!"

"Okay… must be perfume or something- ACHOO!"

Emerald sighed, and uncovered herself. She reached for her tissue box and threw it at Mercury.

"Thanks." He took the tissues gratefully and blew his nose.

"You're ridiculous..."

"Whatever… I'm gonna get dressed. Look away unless you want a show." He motioned for her to turn.

"Where're you going?" She sat up, turning to look out the window.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, anyway," she thought to herself.

"I'm gonna get out of here. Maybe get some ice cream-"

"I'm coming." Emerald sat up, kicking her sheets off of her and turning around to face him just as he got his underwear on.

"I don't think I invited you-"

"I don't think I asked." Emerald interrupted him, already slipping into her top.

"You should bring your wallet-"

"And you're buying for me. I'm getting a large." She slipped her chaps on one at a time, tying them as quickly as she could.

"I don't like you." Mercury sighed defeatedly.

"Get those skinny jeans on, we've gotta move."

"They're not skinny jeans for the eighth time-"

"I will push you out this door in your underwear."

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" He glared at her with his dark silver eyes, challenging her.

Emerald smirked back at him.

* * *

><p>"Give me a large vanilla and chocolate swirl with hot fudge drizzle, chopped pretzels and rainbow sprinkles?" The man behind the counter glared angrily at Emerald and Mercury, jamming the order in with ferocity only a retail worker could muster.<p>

"In a cup?" He asked it as if each syllable stung the roof of his mouth.

"Yes, please!" Emerald knew her calm demeanor was upsetting the man, but the thought only made the trip that much more enjoyable.

"And I'll have a small mint chocolate. With sea salt. None of the cheap stuff. In a cup." Mercury smirked at Emerald as he dictated the order. Her face went pale with embarrassed recognition before growing a darker shade of mahogany as she glared at him in annoyance. His smirk broadened and he rested an elbow on the counter, waiting for the clerk to finish with their order. The clerk began scooping their ice cream, taking small spoonfuls to spite the indecent teammates. Emerald was just about to interject when Mercury did it for her. "And make that an extra scoop for both of them." The mental string of swears was practically visible to the two teens and was the icing on the cake. He took two giant scoops and threw them both in their respective cups before pouring the toppings on with a huff.

Emerald and Mercury both took their own cups, Emerald waiting patiently as Mercury paid for both orders and left.

"He seemed upset," Emerald said softly.

"Are my thighs really that pale?" Mercury looked down at his legs, self-consciously checking himself out in his reflection in the glass window of a store they passed by.

"You're actually blinding me. Maybe next time you shouldn't go without pants. Or a tan." Emerald smirked as she took her first spoonful of ice cream.

"So you're talking to me again?" He smirked, feeling as if he'd won the stalemate.

"For as long as I have this ice cream. You'd better talk fast." Emerald pretended to stil be angry at him, but as long as he didn't bring up the subject again she found his prescence at least somewhat tolerable.

"This is stupid," Mercury sighed, shrugging his chiseled shoulders at a group of onlookers.

"Then stop talking about it," she countered.

"No way. You know something you're not telling me." Mercury tasted the first spoonful of his own ice cream, licking the melting treat off his lips.

"Hmph!" Emerald sped up her pace, distancing herself from the stares pedestrians cast at Mercury's indecency.

"Look, if you don't wanna tell me, fine. I win either way. Especially now that you're basically cumming in my mouth right now." Mercury smirked, taking a provocative lick of the ice cream.

"That was one time," Emerald hissed through grit teeth.

"Three if I remember right," he said smugly, taking another suggestive spoonful.

"I do not taste like that!"

"Sure about that?" Mercury shrugged again, offering her a spoonful. She glared at him and jammed her own spoon into his ice cream.

"… oh." Emerald's face filled with familiarity at the flavor. It did taste pretty similar. Mercury couldn't help but laugh. Emerald watched as the usual sarcasm melted off of him, replaced by the genuine laugh. Mercury was almost always so shallow or sarcastic.

"This… this is kind of cute," she thought to herself. Cute and contagious. Emerald tried not to let it show, but watching him laugh made her smile in return. She giggled, holding her stomach with her free hand.

Several minutes passed until they could finally stop laughing. Emerald sighed softly as she realized she'd dropped her spoon in her laughter. Mercury was still breaking into occasional giggles, never having been particularly good at keeping himself composed. He fanned himself, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Told you," he said, laughter still in his voice.

"Whatever, you jerk... I need your spoon." Emerald reached for his cup and grabbed the plastic utensil, not bothering to wait for permission.

"We'll share it," Mercury said, still slightly out of breath from the laughing fit.

"Like how everyone's sharing the view of your ridiculously pale thighs," she teased.

"I don't think it was my idea to walk through Vale in my underwear," he said. The sarcasm was already starting to permeate his every word.

"You kinda did when you made that bet," she countered. He should've known not to challenge her.

"You just wanted to see-"

"Stop talking." Emerald held the stolen spoon up to quiet him before taking another scoop of her ice cream. The two ate in silence for a while, savoring their ice cream. Emerald wasn't particularly generous with her pilfered spoon, causing them to finish at around the same time.

"Thanks," Emerald said, swallowing her last spoonful.

"No problem," Mercury responded.

Emerald kept walking, back to him as she quickly started distancing herself from the half-nude teen.

"Oh, come on!" Mercury was surprised she'd even remembered why they'd been arguing, let alone be angry enough to follow through with a threat as silly as this one.

"You get the silent treatment until you drop the argument."

"This is stupid!" Mercury growled as he sped up his own pace to catch up to her.

Emerald hummed softly, easily ignoring him as they made their way through Vale back to their base.

* * *

><p>Emerald sighed as she led Mercury into her room. She was pretty sure him sleeping on the rug was what was bothering his allergies and he just hadn't realized it yet. She angrily threw his sheets on her bed before he could reach the secluded spot on the floor.<p>

"So I'm allowed on the bed now," he asked. The grin was wide and smug until Emerald glared at him, her red eyes daring him to for another ounce of sarcasm.

"Fine, fine. Thanks. I'll still get you to talk to me."

"Hmm," was her only response.

"Ha!" Mercury pointed out another small victory, causing Emerald to cross her arms. She was seriously considering punching him, but she was sure starting a fight with him would upset Cinder.

"If you're not talking to me, I'm playing some music," he sighed and walked over to the large radio in the room. Emerald shrugged, letting him know it was okay before laying down on her bed. She wrapped herself in her sheets, getting comfortable enough for a quick nap. Mercury raised the volume to an acceptable level and joined her, flopping face down on the mattress. The station was decent and played several good songs for about an hour before playing a song Emerald couldn't stand.

"Get the remote, I hate this song," Emerald said, kicking Mercury in hopes of getting him to respond.

"Where is it," he asked, not bothering to point out that she was speaking to him again. She pointed with her foot to the remote that was on the same shelf as the radio. The tall boy quickly shook his head.

"Too far. Too comfortable. Not moving." The next song was one they both disliked, but after a pained groan Mercury decided enduring the song would be less painful than moving.

"If another bad song plays, you're getting the remote," Emerald said threateningly. Mercury nodded, hating each and every note that poured from the speakers. The song ended obnoxiously and loudly, rattling the shelf before finally fading away.

Guitar riff. Cowbell. Tap-tap-tap. Emerald's eyes widened as she recognized the song. It'd been months since she'd heard it-

"You're insecure. Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-oor."

"Mercury?!" She stared at him in disbelief. She was certain he would've gotten up to change the song, not sing along!

"Don't need makeup… to cover up. Bein' the way that you are is eno-o-ough." His voice definitely didn't fit the key of the song, but she couldn't let him sing it alone. She felt legally obligated to help him out.

"I can't let him make an ass out of himself alone," she thought.

"Everyone else in the roooom can see it! Everyone else but yooouuu!" Her own voice came near reaching some of the notes, but it was obvious that this was one of those songs that sounded better autotuned in a studio than not. Mercury almost laughed as she joined him, but he kept his composure long enough to sing his part of the duet.

"Baby, you light up my world like nobooody else!" Emerald reached for an imaginary microphone from Mercury and sang the next part slightly more in tune.

"The way that you flip your hair gets me ooooverwhelmed!"

"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell!"

"You don't knoooo-o-oh! You don't know you're beautiful!"

The two could barely keep from laughing at each other throughout the song. The last verse quickly approached and Mercury snatched the microphone out of Emerald's hand to finish the song with a solo performance.

"You're such an ass," Emerald groaned. She quickly shook hair out of her face, already having tucked her arms back into her blankets.

"I'm not the one who memorized the entire song," Mercury countered.

"You only missed three words!" She couldn't believe he'd tried for that excuse. Mercury shrugged in response, smirk wide on his face.

"I can't believe you snort when you laugh," he teased.

"I do not snort," Emerald growled and quickly punched his thigh, digging her knuckles into his tough muscles before pulling away.

"Definitely a snort," Mercury said through grit teeth, massaging the spot she'd punched.

"I was trying not to cough!"

"Sure." Mercury raised his eyebrows at her, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Be quiet," Emerald said gruffly. She didn't want to talk about snorting or laughing anymore. Mercury shrugged his response before stretched his arms wide in a loud yawn. Bickering with Emerald was fun, but thoroughly exhausting. He relaxed by occupying his gaze with Emerald's ceiling while she hummed to the tune of the next song.

"Selfies," he said quickly. He'd already opened his Scroll, knowing better than to give Emerald any warning. He'd snapped three pictures before she'd had time to react.

"Mercury, no! Delete those, I wasn't ready," she growled.

"Sucks for you!" He'd snapped six more before Emerald jumped on him, clawing at his chest as she reached for his scroll.

"Give me the Scroll you jerk," she shouted.

"But I'm taking awesome pictures of you trying to gouge my eyes out!" Emerald wrestled him for nearly five minutes, finally managing to maneuver his head between her calves and into a headlock. With his body immobilized she only need to reach the Scroll. She reached out as far as she could, but could only barely touch the edge of the device.

"Give. It. To. Me," she hissed angrily.

"Ask nicely!"

"Now!"

"There we go." Emerald almost moaned as he pressed his lips against the inside of her thigh. He never stopped snapping pictures, even as she grabbed his arm near his shoulder and twisted, fully intent to dislocate his arm. She finally managed to grab the Scroll as the pain made him drop it.

"What's your password so I can delete these?"

"Hmm, have you tried guessing," Mercury asked sarcastically.

"I will break your Scroll." She switched her grip on the device, squeezing down on the thin metal.

"One, two, three, four," he said quickly, eyes wide at the threat.

"I'm gonna break it," she clenched even tighter, ready to turn it into shards of metal, plastic and glass.

"I'm serious, that's the password! Come on!" Cherry eyes narrowed in disbelief, almost certain he was still being sarcastic.

"It wouldn't be too surprising if that was actually his password." The thought stuck in her head just long enough for her to check it.

1-2-3-4.

A soft clicking noise sounded as the phone unlocked and all seventy-nine pictures he'd taken during the fight were on display.

"You're the most ridiculous person I've ever met," she said, shaking her head, in shock and disbelief. Emerald scrolled through the pictures ready to delete them, but stopped as she got to a particularly funny photo. Shaggy gray hair was all that was visible of Mercury's head as rich, mahogany thighs tried their hardest to choke the life out of him. Emerald was reaching up towards the Scroll, cherry red eyes narrowed in concentration.

"That looks like a lot less fun than it was," Mercury said as he peered over the Scroll to look at the screen.

"I look like I'm trying to kill you."

"Weren't you?"

"Good point." Emerald deleted a few particularly unflattering pictures, but ended up keeping a majority of them, even sending a few choice ones to herself.

"Knew you'd like that one," Mercury cooed obnoxiously as he watched her send the photo of him kissing her thigh.

"I'm only saving this one because I like the angle. My face looks well lit," she argued.

"Looks about the same as last time," Mercury offered, eyebrow playfully raised at her.

"We are never talking about that again," Emerald warned, scowling aggressively at him.

"If you say so," he held his hands up in mock surrender.

"What time is it," Emerald asked, stifling a yawn. She'd missed her nap and was already feeling fatigued.

"Almost midnight," Mercury answered after glancing at his Scroll.

"We should get some rest. Cinder has an early day planned for tomorrow," she moved over to the edge of the bed furthest from Mercury, giving him enough space to get comfortable. She quickly buried herself under her satin sheets, tucking them underneath herself. Mercury yawned, sliding off of bed to shut off the radio and lights. There was just enough city light beaming through her window for him to make his way back to her bed.

"You look like a breakfast burrito," Mercury remarked, watching Emerald wrap herself up leaving nothing but her face exposed. She'd used up most of the blankets on the bed, wrapping herself in a tight coccoon.

"I'm a burrito until morning." Emerald slid even deeper into her fortress of cozy warmth.

"I need some of your tortilla, Miss Burrito," Mercury said playfully.

"Miss Burrito refuses," she responded childishly. She was willing to give them up, but not without a fight.

"Too bad!" Mercury grabbed the seam of the cocoon and pulled, unraveling her.

"Damnit," Emerald sighed and pouted, only slightly upset that she was no longer wrapped in her chrysalis. Mercury hummed as he continued pulling all of the blankets off the bed, then spread them so that they'd both be wrapped in them, side by side.

"There. Better?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Emerald sighed dramatically, snuggling close to the tall boy as he wrapped them up in the blankets. She was already warm from the covers but he felt cold to the touch.

"Probably from walking around Vale with no pants on." She felt at least partially responsible and decided she needed to help warm him up. After wrapping an arm around his chest and a thigh across his waist, she buried her face into his neck. He still smelled like gasoline, however now the scent of gunpowder clung to him as well.

Minutes ticked by as they tried their hardest to fall asleep. Mercury listened to the sound of Emerald's steady breathing while he waited for sleep to take him. What felt like hours passed before she turned over, trying her hardest to fall asleep herself.

"Hey," Mercury asked, knowing that sleep wouldn't come if they tried to force it.

"What?" Emerald opened her eyes, gazing into his face that was illuminated by the dim ambient light of Vale.

"If we ever caught Roman sleepwalking, we've gotta call him "Roamin' Torchwick." Emerald immediately let out a disgusted sigh Mercury's pun. She rolled back over, trying her hardest to ignore him.

"Mercury, go to sleep," she pleaded.

"What do you call a fish with no eyes?"

"Stop," she groaned, feeling physically sick by his puns.

"A fsssssh!"

"I'm actually going to hit you," she groaned again rolling over to glare at him. She tried her hardest to look annoyed, but the tugging at the corners of her lips betrayed how much she wanted to laugh.

"What do you call a deer with no eyes?" Mercury wouldn't give up, knowing that she'd have to laugh eventually.

"There's no 'i' in deer, Mercury."

"I have no eye-deer." He looked at her with the widest smile.

"Get off my bed." Emerald put her feet against him and started to push the boy off her mattress.

"What do you call a deer with no eyes or legs?" Even sliding towards the edge of her bed, Mercury refused to lose.

"I'm serious. Off." Emerald pushed even harder.

"I still have no eye-deer." Maybe it was the annoyingly attractive smirk. The way his eyes caught the light coming from the window. Maybe it was his shaggy hair or the smell of gasoline. Or maybe it was the ridiculous puns. Emerald finally laughed, holding her sides as she broke her stoic facade. She was still laughing as Mercury pressed his lips against hers. She stopped laughing just long enough to kiss him back, letting him wrap a chiseled arm around waist. He pulled her small, warm body in close against his own. Then he moved on top of her, pinning her against the bed and pressing his hips against hers.

"Um, excuse me. My bed, my rules." Emerald pulled away playfully, not entirely against the direction things were headed. She was against him taking charge of their direction.

"Tempting... Maybe if you admit I'm right about Cinder-"

"Are you serious right now," she exclaimed.

"Was all of this just his way of getting me to talk?"

"Fine then. My rules." Mercury kissed a path down her chest and stomach, tracing his tongue against her tight muscles. She shivered as he did, eyes closed and her heart racing before sliding her hands along his jawline. His jawline was smooth to the touch and she couldn't decide if she liked this more or-

"Fuck," she moaned, clutching her hands and dragging her nails against his skin.

"I barely touched you," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up you- ah!" Emerald gasped as Mercury's tongue danced across her hipbones. He nipped and sucked on her sensitive skin, leaving bite-marks against her flesh. Her hands shook against him as he nibbled her inner thighs before burying his face into her humid warmth. He nipped and nibbled at her labia, eliciting the sharpest gasps for breath. Mercury looked up into her face, watching as she bit her lips, eyelids fluttering as she moaned into the night.

"Don't look at me like that Mercury- mmf!" Her hips rocked against his face, her body desperate for more. His tongue ghosted over her, breath teasing against her body. She glared at him, hating the way he had her wrapped around his fingers.

"Stop that," she tried her hardest to make her voice sound stern and not as if she were begging.

"I don't think so." Mercury breathed against her core, his warm breath already way too much for her sensitive nerves.

"Qu- quit that yoooou ugh!" Her cherry eyes rolled back for a moment as she gave into his breath. He blew ever so gently against her clit, his rough hands holding her legs and hips down to keep her steady. Changing her grip, Emerald's fingers buried into Mercury's hair and tugged anxiously, moaning a hundred different notes as he teased her. She tried pulling him closer, she needed more, but Mercury insisted on teasing her. The fleeting stimulation made her squirm and buck and moan underneath his weight. She looked down into his face, just barely able to make out the annoying smirk and dark grey eyes through his silver hair. She hated the way he looked so smug. How patiently he waited as she moaned louder and louder. Tugging on his hair, she tried her hardest to get him to start, but the look on his face showed just how much he wanted her to beg.

"Merc, come on," she pleaded. Her thighs shook, her core quivered as she plead for his touch. Mercury took his chance, hoping to find out the answer to his question once and for all.

"Cinder's bi. Isn't she?"

"Are you serious right no- oh fuck…"

"Isn't she," he asked again, slowly tracing her clit with his tongue in between words. He tried his hardest to balance her pleasure with her frustration. Too much friction and she'd cum in seconds, but too little and she'd sooner kick him off then reveal the answer to his question.

"I- I'm not saying anything," she groaned stubbornly. She bit her lip, glaring at him and hoping that her somewhat stern statement would end his inquiry.

"Then that means you know something. You've been lying," he chuckled.

"I knew it."

"Fuck, I- I don't know- ah!" Emerald tried her hardest to pretend she didn't know, but Mercury had already seen through the ruse. He brushed his lips against her, tongue slipping across her warmth and tasting her arousal.

"Don't lie to me," he warned, his voice deep and gruff.

"You asshole." Emerald had always hated teasing, but this was just too much. She'd never expected Mercury to be so skilled at being such an annoyance.

"Well I guess I did," she admitted to herself. He took a painfully slow lick, his tongue gently spreading her labia as he pleasured her. Emerald gasped, her breath catching in the back of her throat as she barely suppressed a moan, her back arching up off the sheets and her hips following his tongue to the apex of his lick. He stopped just short of her clit, expectantly looking up into half-lidded eyes.

"She's bi! She's bi," she gasped, her heart drumming against her chest. Her body quivered against his tongue, desperate for more. Mercury smirked and generously dragged his tongue against her clit. He hummed happily, indulging her desperation for just a few short seconds before he gathered up the nerve to ask his next question. His ministrations slowed and finally came to a stop before he tapped at her warm thighs to get her attention.

"How do you know?"

"Wha- what?" Emerald's eyes fluttered open in equal parts curiosity and anger. She clutched at his silver locks, trying her hardest to get him back on task.

"How do you know she's bisexual?" He looked up at her, never tearing his eyes off her gaze. Her hair was a mess, beads of sweat gathered on her temples. Her eyelids fluttered and her chest rose and fell to a quick and steady rhythm. Her breasts were falling out of her shirt, an enticing amount of cleavage visible to him from his angle.

"Fuck. You," she panted. Her scowl was one he'd seen hundreds of times before but it was remarkably less effective when she had to look through her quivering thighs to see him. He didn't move, waiting for her resolve to give. She was so worked up, the sudden lack of friction against her core was almost painful.

"Come on! Don't- don't do this… please!" Her hips raised to meet him, her crotch rolling against his face as she desperately begged for release. And through it all, his smug smirk refused to fade, making it painfully obvious that he wasn't going to relent.

"We made out, okay," she shouted, her breath catching in her voice as her body quivered.

"I knew it," he chuckled smugly. His tongue buried into her core, searching out the warmest, slickest parts of her as she gasped for breath. Her moans grew louder and more frantic, her legs wrapping tighter around his head as her muscles flexed in response to his tongue. He took quick, precise strokes in between long lazy ones as he dragged his tongue between her folds.

"Details?" He knew she was enjoying herself way too much to force him to stop now. She'd answer any question he asked as long as he pleasured her.

"We kissed like... three times," she answered breathily. Her body rolled in rhythm to her breath, her breasts finally slipping out of the loose top.

"Like three," he asked curiously. He wanted every salacious detail and wouldn't allow her release until he got his answers.

"It was three!"

"How was she," he asked sultrily. Eyes opening to watch her, he realized that Emerald was lost behind her closed lids. She was trying desperately to lose herself to the sensations, but he hadn't gotten all of the information yet. He slowed but searched deeper, tongue rolling back upon itself and rubbing against her G-spot.

"We were dr- drunk! It was- oh f- fuck, Mercury! … it was slop- sloppy." Emerald's hands shook as much as her quivering core. She tried to find something to hold on to- the bedsheets, Mercury's hair, her sweatpants and her pillow all proving to be inadequate handholds as she shuddered under his skills. He licked for as long as she talked, stopping to nibble at her inner thighs when she finished her explanation.

"Keep going." Emerald whined at the command, mentally weighing her options.

"I could just finger myself and finish this instead of playing his ridiculous game of truth or dare." The idea sounded fantastic, but she knew her fingers would be a terrible substitute for his warm tongue.

"She… she's got really thin lips- oh fuck, Mercury. Th- thin lips… and she t- tasted like the daiquiri… fuck yes! Don't stop!" She tried her hardest to keep her composure, but the more his tongue danced across her swollen clit the closer she came to unravelling.

"Keep talking," he urged her, imagining each word of the scenario she was painting.

"I was really dr-ugh!… drunk… I was curious… she l- let me finger her for a while…" Mercury looked up in surprise, stopping for just a moment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She's really fucking hot, okay," she exclaimed as she looked down to see the incredulous look on his face. He continued his ministrations, stealing a few glances at her amazingly perky breasts.

"She tastes- yeah, right there- she… tastes like ginger o-or something… smells like a lot of spices. Shaves smooth…"

"So you're telling me you fingered our boss and that was it?" He punctuated each syllable with another lick, his fingers finally joining his tongue in her pleasure. His fingertips roughly spread her labia, letting his tongue sink deeper into her core. Desperate to hear more of the story, he avoided her clit, giving some less sensitive areas some attention.

"She w- wouldn't touch me! Kept s- saying I was too drunk… I thought if I ate her out she'd do something-"

"You did what!?" He knew better than to stop, but his surprise was still enough to get him to slow down until he regained his own composure.

"I get slutty when I drink, okay!" Emerald embarrassedly covered her face with her hands as he started laughing.

"I knew she shouldn't have told him," she thought abashedly.

"Stop laughing you jerk!"

"You ate out Cinder Fall and you expect me to not laugh?" His fingertips replaced his tongue, pushing deeper between her folds. He crooked his fingers back upon themselves, making her roll her hips and changing his angle.

"I hate you." She tried to sneak a hand between her thighs while he looked up into her eyes, hoping that she could bring herself to orgasm before he realized what she was doing. Mercury quickly grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away, not letting her as much as touch her clit.

"How was she," he asked curiously. Judging by her reaction, he could already guess.

"So fucking good," she whined. Her eyes rolled underneath tight lids as she tried to lose herself in the memory.

"My first girl… and st- still the best…"

"Did she ever touch you?" He moved his tongue in lazy figure-eights around her clit as his fingers swirled about inside her, coated in sweet arousal.

"No! She… w- was- Mercury… she let m- me ride out… ahh ride out on her th- thigh. Then made me- more! Right there, oh Dust!-" Mercury worriedly changed tactics, blowing warm breath against her clit, keeping her close to the edge of release. He could feel her body quivering around his fingers, so close to ecstasy and he knew he wouldn't get much more out of her before she came. He could feel her quickened pulse, her shallow breath and quivering muscles. A single lick or twitch of his finger would send her over the edge and he made sure to deny her everything until she finished her story.

"She… made me… lick… her thigh- oh! clean… I licked… all night… until she fell… asleep…" Emerald tried her hardest to find her words, but through grit teeth and ragged gasps she was finding it increasingly difficult. Mercury chuckled predatorily, nipping roughly at Emerald's dark, muscled thighs. It'd become a game to him, seeing how long he could keep her on the edge of her orgasm before he allowed her her release.

"Fuck… Mer-cury… fuck… come on… please… p-please!"

His mind went back to when he'd called her name just like she was moaning his now. When the jade stone had been whispered on hot breath as his cock twitched between her lips.

"I guess I kinda owe her," he thought defeatedly before closing his eyes and burying his face back between her thighs. He was rough, fingers burying deep into her core and pulling out faster than the rhythm of her ragged breath. His warm tongue slid against her clit, lighting the sensitive bundle of nerves with sensation that pushed her over the edge.

"Mercury!"

* * *

><p>"That sounded really hot."<p>

"OMG, Melanie, shut up." Miltia pleaded and covered her head with her pillow, trying her hardest to block out the ragged gasps and moans.

"Did you know they were going out," Melanie asked curiously. They'd known Emerald and Mercury for years but had had no idea that they were fucking.

"I don't want to know anything, Mel, just let me sleep!" Miltia begged and rolled over, desperately raising the volume on her MP3 player.

"Does Cinder fuck everyone before they get here," Melanie asked out loud.

"OMG, Melanie, stop reminding me about that!"

"It was totally your idea to kiss me. Just saying." Miltiades buried her face in her pillow and screamed. Sometimes she really wished she were an only child.


End file.
